


Lesson One: Respect Your Unicorn Pseudo-Mom and Pseudo-Stepdaddy Dragon

by pallidvixen



Series: Lessons From a Dragon Stepdaddy [1]
Category: Tales from Verania - T.J. Klune
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon/human sex, Dragons, HaveKevin, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Magic, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unicorns, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: While on their way back from an errand Kevin and Gary decide to teach Sam a lesson.
Relationships: Gary the Unicorn/Kevin the Dragon, Gary/Kevin, Sam Haversford/Gary the Unicorn, Sam Haversford/Gary the Unicorn/Kevin the Dragon, Sam Haversford/Kevin the Dragon, Sam/Kevin, Sam/Kevin/Gary
Series: Lessons From a Dragon Stepdaddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800550
Kudos: 8





	Lesson One: Respect Your Unicorn Pseudo-Mom and Pseudo-Stepdaddy Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I **LOVE** this book series so much. TJ Klune is a genius. This takes place sometime after book one ([The Lightning Struck Heart](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24468673-the-lightning-struck-heart?ac=1&from_search=true&qid=FZUfvQpcx6&rank=1)).
> 
> It's not strictly necessary to have read the book, if you like dragons, unicorns, and wizards having sexy times go right ahead.

After fetching herbs in a far away meadow for Morgan, Sam, Gary, Tiggy, and Kevin were on their way back to the castle. Sam was exhausted so they had stopped for a rest. Morgan always did this to him, sending him to get any little thing, even if it was miles away. The Devil’s Helmet he had been sent to gather was ridiculous looking. Stupid mentor needing his stupid purple flowers.

“Devil’s Helmet? More like a tiny purple penis,” Gary had commented. “Purple penises? Peni? What’s the plural of penis?”

Sam groaned. “You should know.”

“I like purple,” Tiggy said, weaving some of the flowers into Gary’s mane.

“Stop that!” Sam insisted, “These are supposed to be for Morgan not a fashion accessory.”

Tiggy ran his hands through Gary’s mane. “Pretty, Gary.”

They were almost back to the City of Lockes when Kevin’s head perked up. “Is that smoke?”

The group went over to investigate only to discover something else entirely. They happened upon a hot spring. 

Steam rose from a large pool of water, alluring, and seductive. Kevin, with his nearly impenetrable skin tested out the temperature of the water and insisted it would be comfortable for other less impervious beings. 

“Hot tub time!” Gary declared. 

“No bath,” Tiggy insisted. 

“We really shouldn’t,” Sam said, unconvincingly.

Gary gave him an imploring look. “But it will feel so nice. My hooves could use a good soak.”

Tiggy shook his head _no_.

“Are you going to give me a pedicure when we get back?” Gary asked Tiggy.

“It could be relaxing,” Sam offered. 

“Tiggy already had bath today,” the half-giant whined. 

“Pedicure?” Gary asked again.

“He gave you one last week,” Sam reminded him. “And by that I mean _I_ ended up doing it.”

Gary held up a scuffed teal green hoof. “And look at what’s happened! This is all your fault, Sam!”

“You didn’t have to come,” Sam argued.

“Of course we had to come with you. You’d be kidnapped again in a heartbeat and we’d find you tied up and starving.”

Tiggy looked around for any would-be kidnappers. “Tiggy smash kidnappers?”

“Yes, you are _very_ good at smashing kidnappers and bad guys,” Gary complimented. “If you don’t want to take a bath with us be a dear and take the purple penises back to Morgan at the castle.”

The large man nodded and took the satchel from Sam with the herbs they had gathered. 

“Tiggy take.”

“We’ll be back after bath time,” Gary assured him.

And with that Tiggy trotted off back to the castle to deliver the goods to Morgan.

***

Gary pranced around before wading into the water. He groaned when he was submerged to his neck. “Come on in, Sam!” Gary called out, “The water is fine.”

Sam pulled off his shirt.

“Yesssss,” Kevin hissed, “take it off!”

Sam hesitated, hands on his trousers.

“Come on! It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

Sam unbuttoned his trousers. Kevin cat called. Sam rolled his eyes but continued to pull the brown linen trousers off his legs. He hesitated again at his underwear trying furiously to stop himself from blushing.

“Don’t be such a prude!” Gary called from the water.

“You’ve nothing to be ashamed of, kiddo,” Kevin said, giving him a leer.

“I’m not ashamed!” Sam insisted, cursing himself for blushing.

“Then show off that cock!” Gary shouted and splashed his tail around in the steaming water.

Sam was stalling. “What if someone comes by?”

“Sam, you are _not_ going to want to walk all the way back to the castle in _wet_ underwear.”

“Do you want to see my dick?” Kevin offered. “Would that make you feel better, sport? All of us being naked together?”

Sam shielded his eyes with one hand. “I see enough of it as it is,” he groaned. “And you and Gary are _always_ naked.”

“Just because you are ashamed of your body doesn’t mean we are,” Gary huffed. “I’m beautiful. And Kevin is huge and hung like a—“

“Dragon?” Sam offered.

“Exactly!”

Sam looked over at Kevin. The dragon seated himself next to Gary and started to stroke his massive cock with a claw.

“Stop that!” Sam insisted. “Am I going to have to sit between you?” With that he pulled off his last stitch of clothing and waded into the water, inserting himself between Gary and Kevin.

“Mmm,” Kevin groaned, “What do you say, Gary, my love? I believe Sam has just offered us a Sam sandwich. A Samwich, if you will,” the dragon said chuckling at his portmanteau. “I can see it now: Sam entering you from behind, making sweet love to your delicious muffin while I —”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Sam cried, “Not going to happen!”

“I’d be gentle with you, son. At first… Your mother can take me. I’m sure you could learn.”

“Firstly, Gary is magic. I don’t fully understand how any of that,” Sam waved at Kevin’s enormous erect penis, “And that,” he waved back toward Gary, “fit, but I know they do. I’ve heard you both enough times.” Sam took a deep breath and waded further into the relaxing, steaming water. “Second, can't we just relax and enjoy the moment without any weird psychosexual stuff right now?”

“Fine,” Gary agreed.

“Fine,” Kevin replied, “but if you feel like rubbing one out we won’t stop you.”

“Kevin!” Sam sighed exasperatedly.

Kevin continued to stroke his cock occasionally and looked over to Gary.

***

They soaked for about half an hour. Sam got out of the water and lay naked on the grass. He let the sun and light breeze dry him. He was so relaxed he dozed for a few minutes. Sam didn’t see Gary and Kevin get out of the water but when he opened his eyes they were curled together in the grass watching him. Sam stretched his arms over his head and gathered up his clothes. He dressed himself and turned back to the others.

“Ready to head back?”

Gary looked him up and down. “That outfit is hideous. It isn’t fit to clean a pig sty.”

Sam looked down at his clothes. Admittedly, they were not his best. His shirt was thin and worn and the jerkin a color of yellow (or had it been green at one point?) that defied definition. His trousers were a muddy brown. 

“Fuck you very much,” Sam snarked back.

“Be nice to your mom,” Kevin said, wrapping his tail around Gary’s waist. “He’s just trying to look out for you.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

Gary sniffed. “He’s just so difficult!”

“I am not!”

“What he needs is a good fucking.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Sam wheeled on Gary, “Stop being a mean bitch!”

“Language!” Gary screeched. 

“I think it’s time we taught our boy a lesson,” Kevin said, raking his eyes up and down Sam’s body.

Sam rolled his eyes even harder. “Here we go again.”

“Once you go dragon—”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Sam sighed. 

“Listen to your father, dear, he’s right,” Gary sniffed. 

“For the last time! You two are _not_ my parents!”

“Don’t talk to your mother that way, sport,” Kevin admonished. 

“The teenage years are always the hardest,” Gary wailed. 

Kevin put a claw on Gary’s shoulder, “You’ve done the best you can. Being a single mom is hard, you did an incredible job. I know it isn’t easy for him to accept me in his life, but I love him as if he were my own.”

Sam put his head in his hands and muttered to himself. “What is my life right now?” Ryan was at a Knight’s conference for the week leading seminars on training. Sam couldn’t wait to have him back. 

“Son, apologize to your mother.”

“Come on! I didn’t even do anything!”

“That’s it!” Kevin growled and pulled Sam closer.

A claw clamped down on his shoulder and Sam was tugged backward until his back hit Kevin’s leg. 

A moment later Sam was in the air, Kevin’s claw pulling him off the ground by his shirt.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam squealed, trying to twist out of Kevin’s grip but to no avail. 

“Teaching you a lesson,” Kevin replied, laying Sam across his giant knee. Kevin ripped through Sam’s trousers with a single claw, peeling away the offending layers. 

“Whoa! What the fuck, Kevin!? I really liked those pants!”

“They were atrocious,” Gary insisted. 

“Aww, come on! They weren’t that bad!”

“They made your ass look flat,” Gary retorted. 

Kevin cleared his throat. “You will take your punishment and then apologize to your mother.”

“The hell I will!” Sam sputtered. 

Kevin brought down the pad of his claw firmly against Sam’s naked ass in a quick sharp slap. 

When the first smack hit him, Sam yelped. We’re they actually serious right now? Had everyone lost their damn minds? When the second slap landed, Sam struggled to get up but one of Kevin’s claws lay gently but firmly across his upper back, keeping him pinned in place. Kevin started to spank him firmly.

Heat rushed to Sam’s face. He was flooded with embarrassment but also something else, something disturbingly like arousal...

“You’re such a good daddy, taking care of our boy,” Gary cooed. 

Sam cried out as the pressure increased slightly. “Fuck!”

“Language, young man!” Kevin scolded. 

“Fuck you, Kevin!”

“Maybe later, if you’re a good boy.”

“Fuck!” Sam cried out again in pain and frustration. 

“I know you want to be a good boy, Sam, you can take it,” Kevin’s deep voice rumbled.

Sam’s mind started to feel hazy as Kevin continued to smack his ass.

“Look at our boy, Gary, see how beautifully red his cheeks are?”

“Yes, daddy,” Gary replied in almost a purr, “You’re doing such a good job of disciplining our boy.”

“Such a pretty color,” Kevin murmured, “Don’t worry boy, I’ll take good care of you. You’re doing so well. You’re going to please mommy and daddy tonight, aren’t you, baby boy?”

“Yes, daddy.” The words were out of Sam’s mouth before he knew what was happening.

Kevin gave a pleased rumble. “You’re so naughty, baby boy. Just begging to be punished. You’ll be good for us from now on, won’t you?”

Sam could feel his cock harden again Kevin’s massive thigh. Well, fuck his life. He did not know that _this_ was apparently a _thing_ for him. Great. Now he had discovered yet _another_ kink. Experimentally, he ground his cock against Kevin’s scaly, cool skin. It felt amazing, especially compared to how overheated his skin felt. 

“That’s it,” Kevin praised, “you’re taking your punishment so well, boy. You’re going to get a big reward for being such a good boy.” 

Sam struggled against Kevin’s grip. He was dying to get a hand on himself. Ryan would understand. He desperately needed to come. But the way Kevin had placed his other claw across his back he couldn’t get a hand free to jack himself off. 

“Kevin,” he groaned, rutting up against the dragon, desperate for some friction, “I need to come. Let go of my hands!”

“No.”

“ _No?_ ”

“No. Not until you learn your next lesson.”

“Lesson? What _lesson?!_ ”

Kevin slowed his smacks. 

“First lesson is to respect your mother and me.”

“Fine!” Sam quickly agreed. “I respect you both. What’s the next lesson?” He jerked as Kevin slapped his ass again, feeling sore and so fucking horny. 

“The next lesson is that you only get to come on daddy’s tongue.”

Sam cried out in frustration. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of cosmic payback for all the times he had rimmed Ryan until he cried. 

Sam felt a hot, wet swipe across his abused backside. “Fuckkkk,” he cried out in a low moan. Was that Kevin’s tongue? It felt _huge_. Like a massive, muscley, super flexible cock. 

He and Ryan had switched a few times, but in general Ryan preferred to be fucked and Sam had no problem doing the fucking. He had enjoyed it somewhat when they switched, Ryan had been very careful with him. At first, it was very uncomfortable and hurt but as they continued, and Ryan found his prostate, it started to feel really good. If Kevin was planning on having his tongue in his ass, it was going to be the equivalent of being fucked by a cock that was, upon a second swipe, much, _much_ bigger than Ryan’s. 

“If I release your hands will you be a good boy and follow my instructions?” Kevin questioned, gently raking a claw over one globe of Sam’s glowing red ass.

“Yes,” Sam nodded frantically, “I’ll be so good!”

Kevin smacked his ass again, hard. “Yes, what?” he growled. 

“Yes, daddy!” Sam spat out. His ass burned. He was going to hate himself in the morning. 

“Better,” Kevin acknowledged, running a sharp claw over the other globe of Sam’s ass. 

Sam shivered under the touch.

“This is so fucking hot,” Gary commented, licking his lips. 

Suddenly the pressure on Sam’s arms and upper back let up. His hands were free at last! 

“Spread yourself for me,” Kevin commanded. 

With trembling hands Sam reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. He hissed at the first contact of his hands on the abused skin. His ass felt like it was on fire. He could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. 

“Look at our boy’s hole,” Kevin instructed, leering at Gary. 

“He’s practically a virgin,” Gary reminded Kevin with a smirk. 

“I am not!” Sam cried indignantly. 

“How many times has the Knight had your ass, boy?”

“None of your business!”

“See? Still a virgin,” Gary replied. 

A sharp crack sounded and Sam cried out at the stinging sensation. “Twice!” he ground out hissing through his teeth. He could feel Kevin’s warm breath on his skin. He’d never felt this exposed before. Sam shivered feeling the moist, hot air on his quivering hole. 

“Like I said, _practically_ a virgin,” Gary purred. 

Sam moaned as Kevin’s thick, dexterous tongue swiped up his crack. “Motherfucker!”

“Daddyfucker,” Kevin corrected him. 

Kevin’s tongue licked across the globes of his ass. The rough texture of the hot tongue on his already burning hot skin was like torture. Each swipe amplifying how oversensitive his skin had become.

“I can taste your magic, Sam. You taste different from Gary, but still delicious.”

“But my muffin is the _most_ delicious, right, daddy?” Gary asked.

“You know I love _all_ your muffins, my love, especially your banana nut.”

Kevin swiped his tongue gently up Sam’s crease, up and down, unrelenting.

“Fuckkkk!” Sam cried out. “Oh my gods! That feels incredible,” he panted. 

“Daddy will take good care of you, if you’re a good boy,” Gary reminded him.

“I’m good! _So_ good!” Sam insisted, his voice breaking. 

“Be gentle with our baby,” Gary encouraged, his voice going low and dark. 

Kevin pulled back from laving at Sam. He inhaled sharply scenting the air. “I think our boy can take more,” he said before resuming his licking and increasing the pressure of his tongue.

Sam swore.

Kevin pulled back again. “We need a couple name.”

“We are _not_ a couple!” Sam insisted.

Kevin smiled at Gary. “What do you think, my beloved? HaveKevin?”

“There will be no HaveKevin!”

“Oh, you're going to _have_ Kevin all right,” Gary cooed, nodding in approval.

Kevin laughed and then went back to licking Sam’s asshole.

Gary groaned. “Fuck, this is so hot. Open up our baby boy, daddy. His hole needs you.” Gary looked down at his growing erection. “I need you too, daddy. I’ve got two-thirds of a chub going. You’re gonna to have to take care of _me_ later, daddy.”

“Oh, I’ll take care of _you_ , mommy,” Gary growled before focusing his attention back on Sam.

It was then that Sam felt more focused pressure right on his hole. One tine of Kevin’s forked tongue started to spear him open, pushing past his outer ring of muscle and wriggling inside him. He cried out as he was breached. Sam broke out in a sweat. He was overwhelmed by sensation. The stinging, burning stretch left him shaking and struggling for breath. 

“Bear down,” Gary commanded, watching as Kevin split Sam open with his wicked tongue. 

Sam tried to do as he said but inside his muscles were clenching against the intrusion. Sweat beaded on his skin. His breathing grew labored. 

“We know you can take more of your daddy’s tongue inside of you. Don’t you want that?” Gary teased. He watched the muscles in Sam’s back ripple with tension as he struggled. “Be a good boy, Sam.”

And fuck if Sam didn’t moan at that. Who knew praise kink was his thing now? 

“That’s it,” Gary encouraged, “you’re doing amazing, baby boy. Letting your daddy get you all wet so he can fit inside you. Taking him like a champ.”

Sam felt every inch of the writhing, wet muscle push its way further and further inside him. His hole clenched around the slippery tongue. _Holy fuck_. This was only _part_ of Kevin’s tongue. If he managed to get the rest inside would that be like being fucked by two cocks at once? Sam didn’t think he could handle that...yet. 

Kevin ran a claw down Sam’s side as his hands shook with the effort of holding himself open.

Sam relaxed a bit, allowing more of Kevin’s tongue inside him and moaned. Kevin’s tongue was slithering inside him, fucking in and out of his hole. Then Kevin hit his prostate and Sam gave a guttural moan, clenching down hard.

Kevin pulled out. “You’re doing so well baby boy. You can let go of your cheeks if you promise not to touch your cock.”

Sam nodded weakly on Kevin’s thigh, placing his arms up by his head. His hole clenched. It was so strange to go from the sensation of being so full he thought he might to burst to this empty feeling. He whined. 

Kevin blew air over Sam’s winking hole, enjoying the sight of it clenching and dilating for him. They could train Sam up well. Pretty soon he’d be begging for his massive cock. “I know baby, I know. Your hole needs to be filled. Daddy will take care of you.”

Sam gasped as Kevin’s tongue pushed between his cheeks and each tine of the forked tongue swept up the sides of his crease almost pushing the cheeks apart. _Holy fuck_. Kevin did this for a few moments before pushing the tines back together to swipe at his hole. 

“Your rosebud is so sweet, baby boy.” Kevin praised, wondering how long it would take to train Sam to take his cock. He and Gary would have quite a project on their hands. Kevin smiled over at Gary looking forward to it.

Gary winked back at Kevin. “Get our boy nice and wet, daddy,” he instructed. 

Kevin licked at Sam’s hole getting him wetter before he fucked his tongue back inside. Sam really did taste good. Like sweet and tart, crackling electricity. 

Sam was breached once again by the squirming organ, but this time it pushed deeper, wriggling and probing. Kevin pulled out and then entered him again with more force, going deeper. The dexterity of the appendage inside him was both frightening and highly erotic. It worked its way inside him, undulating. It was unlike anything he had felt before. 

Sam was vaguely aware that this was probably what it could have been like if that giant squid had been successful when it tried to fuck him a few years ago. Well, he wasn’t so sure the squid would have been making him call it ‘ _daddy_ ’ or been as considerate or focused as Kevin was being. Tiggy had smashed the squid into submission and Sam had counted it as a win that he hadn’t been bad-touched by said squid. 

Then Kevin’s tongue found that magical place inside his butt hole and he nearly blacked out. He gave an unintelligible cry as his body clenched around Kevin’s tongue. Kevin pushed at the spot again and Sam wailed. _Well fuck me sideways._

“I think you found our boy’s special spot,” Gary noticed, nuzzling closer to Kevin. 

Kevin quickly established a rhythm fucking Sam with part of his tongue, hitting his prostate with each tongue thrust. 

Sam’s hands desperately scrabbled for purchase on Kevin’s thigh. He was going out of his mind with pleasure as Kevin kept stimulating his prostate with his incredible tongue. 

“You like your daddy fucking your ass with his talented tongue?” Gary asked, enjoying the view. 

Sam moaned as the pleasure built inside him.

“Are you going to be a good boy for us, Sam? Are you going to come on daddy’s tongue?” Gary implored. “Fuck yeah, daddy, you’re doing such a good job taking care of our baby. I’m so hard for you right now.” He started down at this throbbing erection. “Mommy’s going to need a _cappuccino_ later. _Extra_ foam.”

Sam had never achieved an orgasm without his cock being deeply involved, whether being in his own or Ryan’s hand, in Ryan’s mouth or in his ass. Even when Ryan rimmed him and used his fingers, Sam had always jacked himself off in addition to help things along. He struggled now, desperate to come. Instead of breaking the rules he canted his hips back and met Kevin’s thrusts, fucking himself back on the dragon’s tongue. 

Gary whistled. “Well, look at that! Baby is trying his best, aren’t you, baby boy? You trying to fuck yourself on your daddy’s tongue?”

Sam moaned and Kevin continued his tongue fucking. Sam clenched his inner muscles when Kevin’s tongue was buried deep inside him, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

“What a good boy he’s being for us,” Gary rumbled. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you, Kevin. You’re treating our boy so well. Teaching him a very important lesson.” He turned back to watch Sam. “You can do it, champ. You’re taking your daddy so well.”

Sweat dripped down his brow as Sam redoubled his efforts to fuck himself on Kevin’s tongue. Heat curled in his lower belly as he chased his pleasure. Little shocks of pleasure teased his senses, the flood of sensation just out of reach. He saw gold and green on the edges of his vision and then blue color streaked across them mingling to make a teal. Sam realized that this must be Kevin’s magic mixing with his own. He felt burning hot. The combination of his warm oversensitive skin, Kevin’s tongue buried deep in his ass, and now Kevin’s magic curling around his own was overwhelming. 

When he let Kevin’s magic in, he shattered. 

Sam’s vision whited out and he felt his body flooded with pleasure. It was almost like the lightning passing through him, but so much more pleasurable. His body spasmed, his legs scrambling for purchase, as he came across Kevin’s massive thigh. He groaned as he let Kevin’s magic wash over him and mingle with his own. He felt like he was floating but Kevin’s tongue kept up its work, grounding him back in his body. Sam’s cock spurted rope after rope of come across Kevin’s dark, scaly skin. 

“That’s it,” Gary encouraged, nuzzling into Sam’s hair. “That’s it, baby boy, you’re so good for us,” he whispered loudly to him so Kevin could still hear, “coming on your daddy’s tongue like a good boy. Good boys get rewards and your daddy is taking such good care of you. And _I’m_ going to take good care of daddy later, after you’re in bed.”

As Sam came back to his senses he whined at how oversensitive he was, Kevin’s tongue still unrelenting.

Gary noticed his distress. “That’s enough, daddy. It’s time to put our boy to bed. You did such a good job teaching him his lessons.”

Sam was vaguely aware of the massive tongue pulling out of him. Kevin gave him a few tentative licks across his much abused hole before pulling back to admire his handy work.

“Look at our boy’s hole,” Kevin rumbled, admiring his handiwork. “So red and puffy. He’s been a _very_ good boy.”

Sam still lay across Kevin’s thigh. He had barely caught his breath and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

“I see,” Gary said, “He looks good.”

Sam could feel Gary’s breath ghost over his sensitive flesh as he was inspected up close and personal by the unicorn.

“You should taste him,” Kevin suggested, giving Gary a heavy-lidded look. 

A far slimmer and more delicate tongue traced along his rim. Sam hissed and moaned in response. An aftershock of pleasure rocketed through him.

“You’re right,” Gary said, “He tastes delicious. But I can also taste you. The combination of the two of you,” he moaned and then swept his tongue over Sam again, “it’s positively addictive.”

“You think so?” Kevin asked proudly.

“Oh, yes, my dear. Right now I think I deserve a taste of you and _you_ deserve a treat for being such a good daddy to our boy.”

“Yeah?” Kevin asked in a hopeful tone.

“Oh yeah. I’m going to lick and suck that massive cock of yours.”

“You going to milk me, mommy? Get that special milkshake?”

Sam couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He was utterly wrung out. He heard movement around him. 

“I’m going to drink _all_ my milkshake tonight. And then daddy is going to have my _churro_ for dessert,” Gary said brazenly, moving closer to Kevin.

Kevin groaned. “Yes, mommy. I love your _churro_.”

Gary held Kevin’s gaze. “You going to get your crème anglais all over my churro?”

“Alllllllll over, you sexy cream puff.”

“Maybe we should put Sam to bed,” Gary suggested, looking down at Sam's sprawled form.

Kevin glanced down at the spent boy sprawled across his thigh. “Leave him. He’s fine where he is. He won’t mind, will you baby boy?”

Sam was too exhausted to make words come out of his mouth. He nodded weakly against Kevin’s skin. 

“See? He’s fine, my love,” Kevin affirmed.

Gary snickered. “I’d say he’s more than fine after being fucked by that glorious tongue of yours,” he complimented, leaning over and kissing Kevin. 

Kevin moaned into their kiss, chasing Gary’s mouth as he broke their kiss. He had been hard for what felt like forever. At least since their little soak in the hot spring. 

Gary gave Kevin a heavy lidded gaze as he settled himself between Kevin’s massive thighs. Kevin groaned as Gary started licking his cock in long strokes. 

“Ahh,” Kevin cried, “Mind your teeth, Gary, my love.”

Gary let out a whinny, before replying, “Yes, daddy.”

“Fuck my life,” Sam thought as he slipped into unconsciousness to the sounds of Gary blowing Kevin. 

**Author's Note:**

> A **huge** thanks to [snowstormskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies) for being a constant cheerleader, a great friend, and an amazing beta. This work is so much better because of you! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Now with a sequel! Enjoy! [Lesson Two: Do Your Schoolwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575004)
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](https://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
